Invisible
by dracoluveralways
Summary: It's their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. They're preparing for the best year yet, but what happens when everything goes wrong and a main character dies? Review!
1. The Hogwarts Express

Based on the movie _Ghost_ and the song "Invisible" by Clay Aiken

Invisible  
Chapter 1:  
The Hogwarts Express 

"Hermione! Hermione! Over here!"

"Wow, she's gorgeous! Harry, I have a feeling this year will be the year."

"Ron!" I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Look at her, she's waiting for you."

"Ron!"

"Alright already. Just know I'll be here for you."

"Thanks."

It's our 7th and final year at Hogwarts. We are still the Golden Trio: Harry, Ron and Hermione. Still the best of friends and still the biggest troublemakers.

I'm after Hermione; the whole of Gryffindor knows it, except Hermione, who refuses to believe it. It's kind of funny, actually, how I could fight the Dark Lord, Voldemort, 6 times and be named one of the bravest wizards in the world, and still not get up the courage to ask Hermione out.

Ron, on the other hand, is after any girl he thinks is hot. I find it amusing to go anywhere with him because, by the end of the trip, he has at least 5 girls numbers, on a bad day. I guess he's developed into quite the hunk. Or maybe it's just his hair. The Weasley name is not embarrassing to him anymore. Percy had moved his way up to Minister of Magic after his father had refused the position (he loved Muggle artifacts too much.) So the Weasley family is very rich and very famous.

I'm still doing all right if I do say so myself. I'm still playing quidditch and am developing into a pretty good seeker. I've been offered many job positions as a seeker, and I decided to play for the Chudley Cannons. Ron officially loved me when I accepted and I was officially afraid of him.

"Hi guys!" Hermione said as she gave us both a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you, too," I replied, feeling myself blushing a little.

"We better get on the train before all the compartments are filled," Ron, the now "sensible" one, pointed out.

Once we got situated, we started telling about our summers. Since Hermione went first last year and Ron the year before that, it was my turn to go first.

My summer was great. The Dursleys had finally had the last of me, so they signed the release papers. I was no longer in their custody, according to Dumbledore. I rented a small apartment on the outskirts of London, only a few miles away from Diagon Alley. It was somewhat like a Muggle college dorm, only I didn't have a roommate and the whole complex was filled with, not to mention owned by, wizards. I finally had freedom to go shopping and visit friends. Eventually, in about June, Ron came to stay with me. We spent the rest of the summer together, getting hired and fired from small jobs and going babe watching. We also talked about my possible relationship with Mya, but I conveniently left that part out.

Now it was Ron's turn. He told about his eventful summer. This summer, Percy became Minister. Bill was recognized for his efforts at Gringott's, so they sent him home with a promotion and much more money. Charlie also got promoted to chief of studies and the family was invited to stay in Romania with him, his wife, and two kids. Of course, Percy had to stay in England, but insisted that the rest of the family go without him. When they got back, they found that Fred and George's joke shop had received a five-star rating. So the Weasley's were finally where they deserved to be.

Then, it was Hermione's turn. She had gone to America and had visited the biggest tourist sites in every state; all 50 of them. She had visited everywhere, from Hollywood to the Grand Canyon to the Liberty Bell. She said her favorite by gar was pigging-out on fries and a hotdog at the "O" in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

"Sounds like you had a blast!" I said.

"Yeah, but you have no idea how much I missed you guys," she said, giving us another tight hug.

* * *

I told you I'd be back. And look, with a new story! Aren't you guys so happy? Well, they only thing that makes me come back with new chapters and new stories is reviews, so keep 'em coming! You guys are the best!  
dracoluveralways


	2. Quidditch

Invisible  
Chapter 2:  
Quidditch

As time went on, I started counting down the days until our first quidditch match. To tell you the truth, I was quite nervous. This year, I had to play my best because the Cannons would be watching me very closely. I needed to keep up the good work in proving myself a great addition to the team. In order to do that, I needed to play great.

I wasn't worrying too much, however, because this year was going great so far. I was actually doing my homework by myself; Mya was only there to help me, sort of like a tutor. Because I needed as much help as I could get, Mya and I were spending a lot of time together. Ron would have been proud if he could have stopped snogging with his girlfriend long enough to comprehend the things I was telling him. I mean, sure I was happy for him, but a new girlfriend every two weeks is a little absurd. Oh well, when his phase wore off and he returned to normal, he would be happy for me.

The next weeks soared by and before I knew it, I was dressing in my quidditch robes in the locker room and making up my pep talk. This is what I would end up doing all season long; making up pep talks at the last minute. I quickly made up something about not being nervous and we should just play as we practiced and we were out on the field, just waiting for the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle.

After a two-hour match, I caught the snitch and ended the game. Gryffindor 275, Hufflepuff 100. In the mass of maroon, I tried to find Mya and Ron and sure enough, they were there, the most decked-out in our house colors compared to the whole crowd. Mya ran up and jumped on me, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

"Congratulations!"

Then she did something I never thought she would. She kissed me on the lips. Not a peck, but a kiss that released 7 years of passion. I could not believe that the girl of my dreams was kissing me. I was just waiting to hear the buzzer of my alarm clock go off and I would wake up in my four-poster, but I didn't. This wasn't a dream, it was real and I wished it never ended. But it did, as all good things do.

At that moment, I knew she felt the same way about me as I did her. We started dating and, by Christmas, everybody knew about us.

* * *

You like this one? please review :)

dracoluveralways


End file.
